


American Beauty, and his psycho.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beverly is in nyu with Eddie, Beverly is supportive, Bill and Eddie are cousins, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Everyone likes college aus, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, LOTS of violence, M/M, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stan is Richie's consiglier, Top Richie Tozier, bill and stan - Freeform, bill is a good friend, hes still pretty emo (with hawaiin shirts), mobster richie, more tags as i go on, richie tozier wears rings, stan is a great guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "This time was different- A stranger was in his house! There was a random fucking guy in his bed, and all of the times he had dreamed of that scenario it had never gone exactly like this. His whole body- if he wasn’t as tense as he already was- He would assume his body was completely tensed.Someone had broken into his fucking house, He assumed it was through his window- Which had a fire escape right next to it. How had he not seen that as a bad thing at first? He thought it was a good thing! That he’d be able to escape quickly and smoothly from a fire or any intruder. He never thought that an intruder would use his room! Let alone be sleeping in his bed."Mobster/College AU
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 54
Kudos: 229





	1. Here we go, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So im writing a mobster fic because I long for them so bad! I love these AU's! I'll be writing this whenever im stuck on my first fic "Ill stop the world and melt with you" Be sure to check that out! Please leave kudos and comments! dont forget to subscribe, because just like my other fics this will be long asf! Enjoy!
> 
> ~kellie

His first semester of his sophmore year was starting and Eddie had absolutely no idea what he was even doing at this point. His head was reeling with every little thought. He could still hear his mother’s voice chastising him about going back to school, She had insisted he go to the local college this year. After telling her that he would be staying with his cousin Bill, after they had agreed to move in together and split rent, she had been less reluctant to let him stay at NYU.

He couldn’t carry as many boxes as he would’ve liked to, Bill seemed to be able to carry the brunt of the work. Eddie attempted to tell him that he’s not weak, that would be a lie. P.E. was never his strong suit and he was never athletic, his asthma had always gotten in the way.

“Bill, I want the fluffy blanket in the middle of the couch! Not on the side.” 

The amount of eye rolls that his cousin had given him, he couldn’t count. They had clashing personalities but it seemed they would always figure things out and get along as best as they possibly could. They were family after all. 

The couch was adjacent to the tv, in a corner and slanted- Which would get on Eddie’s nerves every single day for as long as they lived together, but he had agreed on it, just to appease Bill.

Eddie dragged his fourth suitcase through the living room and into his own bedroom, it wasn’t large by any means. He had insisted he didn’t need the larger room, considering he was only buying a twin bed and that he really only needed room for his book shelf, dresser, and desk. 

The walls were painted a monotone grey, something that he didn’t enjoy, his whole life things had been monotone and clean, His life had lacked color for so long, it was something he yearned for, colors and life. If he wasn’t so fucking allergic to flowers, he would have them just about everywhere.

Bill stood in his doorway with a large smile on his face and a shake of his head, “You don’t have to be this neat, your not with your ma’ anymore.” He stated.

Eddie sighed, sitting down on his small bed, feeling the plush covers under his palms, He already felt at home, almost even calm- Safe. For once he was no longer in his mothers grasp. Having Bill remind him of that gave him some sort of relief that he had no idea he needed.

“I know, I guess- I guess, I’m just like this, with or without her.” He whispered.

For once though, It was without her. He may be neat and clean, but now he was full of life. Now he had a life of his own, he could dress the way he pleased and enjoy his life, maybe even make some friends. He wouldn’t stretch his luck as far as getting a boyfriend- But he could maybe just meet someone nice enough that would get along with him and Bill. Maybe someone to study with- Just a friend. He needed one. 

You can only hang out with your cousin for so long before you get bored. They lived together now, nothing had changed but he needed exploration. He needed to spread his wings. 

Starting tomorrow, Eddie kaspbrak was going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill looked down at Eddie with an unsure smile, this was the first year that they wouldn’t be having their first classes together and they were both nervous. Eddie was picking up some of his books from his desk with a large grin and shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! this is a short fucking chapter, but I like it enough to post

Bill looked down at Eddie with an unsure smile, this was the first year that they wouldn’t be having their first classes together and they were both nervous. Eddie was picking up some of his books from his desk with a large grin and shaking hands. 

“Bill, I’ll be okay.” He assured.

Eddie pulled his bag onto his back and walked himself out the door and onto the street. He could see other students- He lived basically down the street from the school itself. His classes were long enough that by the time they were over, he was completely exhausted. His whole body was aching and his eyes burned. His back’s muscles felt like they were about to tear at any minute.

By the time he went to his apartment with shaking fingers and tired eyes he could barely keep himself up straight.

He swung the door open- Even though he had only been living in the apartment for about a day and a half, something was off, the living room seemed quite? Maybe it was caused by the fact that Bill wasn’t home? Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to be around a house without a tv constantly playing in the background.

He dropped his bag down by the door with a large relieved sigh. Toeing off his shoes he walked quickly to his room- His new fortress of solitude. His body was just aching to be on his bed, to be laying down and to drift off into a calm sleep. Except that wasn’t possible- Because someone was on his fucking bed.

Someone was in his house. 

Someone was in his fucking bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those words struck Eddie for a second, He’s okay, But Richie’s most clearly not. Richie’s shaking and there’s a wetness growing on Eddie’s back. He recognizes sickly that it might just be blood.
> 
> “Yeah,” He gulped, “But your not.”
> 
> Eddie turned his body to look at Richie with a confused glance, Adjusting Richie’s glasses-Cracked- Glasses. 
> 
> “Your fucking bleeding, Rich.”
> 
> “Oh yeah, I know.” He mumbled, “Your issue just seemed more pressing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg omg, I started a gc on tumblr for writers of reddie fics and it inspired me! I hope you like this. Kudos and comments give me life! 
> 
> ~kellie

Eddie Kasbrak was scared of a lot of things, He was scared of spiders, Dirt, Diseases, almost every germ known to man- Scratch that- EVERY germ known to man. He was rarely scared of other people. He was scared of his mother, yes. He was scared of angry and loud men. He however was never scared of strangers. 

This time was different- A stranger was in his house! There was a random fucking guy in his bed, and all of the times he had dreamed of that scenario it had never gone exactly like this. His whole body- if he wasn’t as tense as he already was- He would assume his body was completely tensed.

Someone had broken into his fucking house, He assumed it was through his window- Which had a fire escape right next to it. How had he not seen that as a bad thing at first? He thought it was a good thing! That he’d be able to escape quickly and smoothly from a fire or any intruder. He never thought that an intruder would use his room! Let alone be sleeping in his bed.

He took a shaky step closer, then another, and another.

Looking down at the guy in his bed- He could recognize him clearly. He could recognize him- almost as if not well as he could recognize himself in the mirror. He could barely make out the freckles on his face- But they were still there. Cracked glasses were askew over his face, half slanted as his hair splayed out on Eddie’s bed.

He could remember a loud mouth, and Big teeth. 

He could remember bright eyes and a knowing smirk. 

He remembered Richie Tozier, His best friend- The only person in the world that ever crushed his heart. He could remember watching a seventeen year old Richie hop in the back of the police car as he got hauled away. He could see now the bloody nose and the grin- with blood stained teeth- Cocky son of a bitch.

Maybe though, the blood that he could see was also there, it was seeping onto his bed. His fucking white sheets! His body was reacting before he even thought about it. He slapped him. 

“Get off my fucking bed!” 

The other man rolled himself up and off the bed quicker than he had ever seen anyone ever move- Especially Richie Tozier. In the dark Eddie couldn’t be sure but he could see Richie attempt to grab something- Something that wasn’t there. He watched Richie recover quickly and watched incredulously as Richie gave him a large grin. Eddie bristled. That was the last look Richie had given him before he left. The same look he was giving him now.

“Listen here Tozier! You can’t just show up- Break through my fucking window- You can’t just do shit like that! You got blood on my motherfucking sheets! You’ve been gone since junior year! How’d you even find me! You-” 

Eddie stopped for a second, Lowering his pointed finger.

“Wait- Your bleeding.” 

Richie stepped a little closer towards Eddie, lowering his own hands that had been held out to defend himself. Defend himself? From Eddie? 

“Is that any way to talk to a convicted criminal?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Richie! You can’t just say that shit!” Eddie was flailing his arms and may obviously have been running out of breath because before his brain could even process he was reaching for his inhaler, Richie was at his side once again- For the first time in a very long time.

“Hey, Eds, calm down.” He paused- fumbling with his pocket and handing a very old looking Inhaler to Eddie. 

“Just use it, it’s yours.” He whispered.

“I-” Eddie didn’t respond and just instinctively used it anyway.

Richie held him as he fell to the ground and sat them both against the wall, “Just breathe, Eds.” 

“Your okay.”

Those words struck Eddie for a second, He’s okay, But Richie’s most clearly not. Richie’s shaking and there’s a wetness growing on Eddie’s back. He recognizes sickly that it might just be blood.

“Yeah,” He gulped, “But your not.”

Eddie turned his body to look at Richie with a confused glance, Adjusting Richie’s glasses-Cracked- Glasses. 

“Your fucking bleeding, Rich.”

“Oh yeah, I know.” He mumbled, “Your issue just seemed more pressing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s eyes darted towards the wall, the floor, anything but Richie’s face. He could feel the smug grin, boring into his soul. He felt it like a ghost- a ghost of a person he used to know. He clearly wasn’t smart enough to stop himself from falling back into his old role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I really like how this chapter came out! Im very proud.

The wet cloth pressed against the wound on Richie’s bicep. He let out a hiss to which Eddie just rolled his eyes and maybe- just maybe, he pressed down a little harder.

“You’re just as much of a baby as when we were in high school, Rich.” He whispered.

Richie looked down at Eddie, from his perch on Eddie’s bed with a large grin. 

“Maybe because you press too fucking hard, Everytime.” He retorted.

Eddie stopped for a second and gave out a grumble, sitting down next to him. He wrung the towel in between his fingers- anxiety bursting out of all his seams.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’re here? How you got that gash?” Eddie questioned, his eyes never leaving the floor.

“Or how about, how you found me?”

Richie shifted, uncomfortable- Clearly.

“Some things, I just can’t tell ya, Spaghetti.”

Eddie’s eyes darted towards the wall, the floor, anything but Richie’s face. He could feel the smug grin, boring into his soul. He felt it like a ghost- a ghost of a person he used to know. He clearly wasn’t smart enough to stop himself from falling back into his old role.

“I hate you’re nicknames, y’know.” He whispered.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Eds.”

Eddie turned towards Richie, examining his gash with a confused and concerned face. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be furious that Richie had broken into his apartment, That he had shown up after everything that he had put him through. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes as he thought of it.

The last time he saw Richie he was being pushed into the back of a police car. That goofy- yet bloody grin- On his face.

That wasn’t the last time he had heard from Richie Tozier, He had received calls from him for about a year- They only lasted five to ten minutes. They almost always ended with Eddie in tears and Richie trying to console him from miles away. He had missed him so much that it burned, it ached in his very soul. Over the course of the year, Eddie had listened as the calls got shorter and eventually stopped all together. He had waited by the phone at five pm, Every day for the next year.

“I can’t do anything else but clean the wound.” 

“That’s fine, I should head out anyway.” Richie conceded.

“Yeah, I’m sure you should.” Eddie stood up as Richie did, watching him leave through his window, just as he did when they were younger. He leant out the window to watch him go, as he climbed down the fire escape.

“When did you get out?” 

Richie looked at him- Almost caught off guard, “Like I said, Spaghetti- Somethings I can’t tell ya.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie thought about it for hours after Richie had left. He hadn’t heard Bill come in at all- He assumed he was spending time with some friends after work. Something Eddie would never do. Come to think of it- Eddie didn’t really have friends? The last friend he had ended up in prison so.. Probably not a good sign. His taste in friends had always been iffy. Aside from Bill, but they were related so he supposes it wasn't really by choice that they got along so well. He's never had a best friend, or really any other friends.

**'Richie was your best friend.'**

A voice in his head just seemed to keep reminding him that.

Yes, Richie was his best friend, and yes he loved him dearly- If they were best friends then why did Richie have to go and be an idiot? Why did he have choose to make actions that would land him in prison. Why would he choose to stop calling? Stop writing? Why would he leave him? For the longest time it had been Eddie and Richie, Richie and Eddie- Against the world.

.

_"Spaghetti, I get that you're mom has raised you to be afraid of everyone- But you gotta get out there! Make some friends! Theres a whole big world out there, just waitin' for ya." Richie opened his arms wide- to show his comparison of the large would he was speaking of._

_Richie slung an arm around Eddie's shoulder as they walked through the halls, They were empty. Richie had insisted upon them skipping class to spend time together. Eddie's mom had quarantined him after seeing them on the grass the week before. Eddie could see it- Richie was lonely. Maybe he wanted other friends besides Eddie? Maybe thats why he kept pushing him to get out there and join clubs._

_Eddie looked at him incrediously, "Why don't you get out there then, huh?" _

_"Not my thing, spaghetti." He cut him off._

_._

Junior year was the best year of his life, up until the end, up until he watched Richie Tozier get carted away. Until he felt his heart get crushed in a million peices three months later. He spent his summer in his room- His mother was so happy about it, She would bring him tea every single day up until school started back up. She had attempted to get him to stay home for the rest of the year. He insisted that he go back. Bill had tried so hard to cheer him up and get him out of bed- It didn't work.

Eddie stayed up that night up until he had to go to school the next morning. 

  
His walk to school was followed by a small paranoia that he was being watched, followed? Something. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck sticking up- He was nervous. A smarter Eddie would’ve went home. A smarter Eddie wouldn’t have went to school- But he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Kaspbrak was oblivious, to the world and to Richie Tozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this chapter! it really moves the plot and gets it rolling!  
Please leave comments and kudos, they really help!
> 
> Shout out to the first person who ever commented on this! Their comment helped me continue to write this.
> 
> Enjoy!

If Eddie had been overwhelmed the first day of school, He didn’t know what he felt on the second. His lack of sleep didn’t exactly help with healing up his strained back. He was fucking lost, and scared and he wasn’t exactly sure how he’s supposed to find his way to the lecture- that he was now definitely late for.  
He sped up his pace finally finding the door and entering the room as quietly as possible. He took the nearest seat to the door, red cheeks and all- complete in his embarrassment. He sat himself down with a plop and gave the girl next to him a small smile.

It didn’t pass him that she was beautiful, She had short- almost curled- red hair, It reminded him of fire. She gave him a large grin and an energetic wave, as she passed him the notes that she had been taking.

“Hi, Im Bev.” She whispered.

Eddie gave a grin- a large one, a real one. He nodded his head as he took his own notepad out and attempted to copy the notes as best as possible, trying to read past her cursive loopy handwriting. Her handwriting, just like her, was beautiful.

He looked up from his book for a split second, “I’m Eddie.” 

They spent the rest of the lecture giggling and sharing stories about themselves, They even agreed to go to lunch after their class was over. It only took a few minutes for Eddie to gather his own belongings as Beverly gathered hers.

They walked to the nearest bagel place they could find, it was outside of campus only a few blocks down. It was cute and quaint.   
“Hey Eddie? When did you start at nyu?” She questioned as they sat across from one another.

“I was there last year..” He paused, “I was only in a few medical classes.” He looked down at his bagel, taking a small bite. 

“My-uh, my ma.. She didn’t want me overworking myself.” It came out as more of a mumble than a confession.

“Ahh, A helicopter mom?” 

“Something like that..” He let the story end there, filling his mouth with food to avoid the topic.

Eddie, as always was oblivious to his own surroundings. He didn’t notice a curly haired boy in the corner of the shop, staring at him over his phone. Or the car waiting outside down the street to make sure Eddie got home fine.

Eddie Kaspbrak was oblivious, to the world and to Richie Tozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have, plot, Beverly, and stan!
> 
> hope u enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camera was a gift for christmas, and he had used all the film given to him taking pictures of and with Richie on christmas day. He had struggled getting away from his mother through his window after telling her he wasn’t feeling well and had locked his door because ‘he was napping’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter yet for this fic! I really hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments. They mean the world to me, thank you for all your previous comments!
> 
> ~kellie

He may be more oblivious than even the rest of the world thought he was, because he also didn’t notice the black car following him all the way to his apartment after he parted ways with his new found friend, Beverly.

Eddie made his way home with a large grin, He made a friend. For the longest time his only other friend was his fucking cousin. He had an anxious shake while attempting to unlock his door. He was happy- beyond happy- but there was something in the back of his head that reminded him, Beverly would probably leave. She would leave him, after she finds out about his placebos and fake asthma, Maybe even get annoyed by his need for cleanliness.  
He walked inside, flicking on the lights. He noticed the two beers on the counter and was caught off guard by the thumping in his cousins room and the light groans he could hear through the thin walls.  
.Ew.  
He placed his keys on the kitchen table with a sigh. He looked around at the boxes and could see quite a few marked with ‘Eddie’s room’. He gave a shrug and shuffled towards them after popping off his shoes. 

He opened the largest box and rolled his eyes, It was mostly toys from his childhood and teen years, that he couldn’t leave behind when he left his house. He could spot quite a few things that left a pang of sadness in his heart. 

His polaroid camera.

The pictures taken with the polaroid camera.

His large stuffed bear.

His journal

He remembered distinctly when he had gotten the journal. His mother had insisted he go to the doctor for feeling ill- He wasn’t eating anymore. He had been depressed a couple months before Richie had left. Richie had tried his best to cheer him up and keep him oblivious to the life that Richie was living, and kept him from. Richie had tried the hardest to keep rose colored lenses on Eddie’s eyes. The doctor had insisted he was depressed and that he needed to let things out. Things were going well, until..

~ Dear stupid Journal,

I caught Richie selling drugs today, I don’t know what they were. He wouldn’t tell me and he wouldn’t tell me how he got it either. I wish he would trust me more. I wish he wouldn’t lie to me. I wish he was still the boy I met before, He isn’t the same boy I fell for. I hope he never sees this because he will never know I love him, and I hope to god he never finds out. Not that god exists anyways, if he did I wouldn’t be stuck in this small grey room every single day. I know he will always care for me- not in the way I want but a way that is enough for me.

My point is, He’s going down the wrong path and there isn’t anything I can do about it. I don’t know how long he’ll be around. He had once told me that we’d be together forever, That nothing could split us apart.

“Best friends forever, Spaghetti- I go where you go” 

I tell him I hate those nicknames, maybe I only hate them because they make my heart flutter. I know I might not hear those words eventually. One day I’ll go to college and one day he’ll go to L.A. and be famous, He’ll forget about me. I’ll miss him more than anything.

This is stupid, I don’t like sharing my feelings.~

So maybe he had some bitter feelings about all of these objects. He chucked the book across the room, letting it slide under the couch with a yelp. He couldn’t help but let tears well up in his eyes, He wasn’t used to crying. It wasn’t something he did often, not anymore. He turned his head back towards the box, and a realization came upon him, All of these stupid fucking objects were involved in some way with Richie Tozier. 

The camera was a gift for christmas, and he had used all the film given to him taking pictures of and with Richie on christmas day. He had struggled getting away from his mother through his window after telling her he wasn’t feeling well and had locked his door because ‘he was napping’.  
The only picture that really struck him was Richie and Eddie in ugly sweaters, Richie pinching his cheek and Eddie in his lap. The picture was only from the neck up, but he remembered that moment so vividly.

He didn’t realize he was wailing, and shaking with tears until a half dressed Bill ran out of the room followed by a random stranger who looked oddly concerned for his well being. 

If he wasn’t so stressed out and out of breath- If his vision wasn’t blurring, being on the Edge of passing out, He would’ve noticed the serious look on the dirty blonde, curly haired boy. How the other boy looked almost terrified as if his life depended on Eddie’s happiness.   
He watched Bill leave his side, and reach his room, coming back with his inhaler and pressing it to his lips. Eddie took a gulp, and felt instantly better and able to breathe. He looked up at both the boys in his personal space. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you need to sleep, Eds” Richie guided Eddie to lay down under his covers, pulling them up to Eddie’s chin. “If you wanna talk, I’ll be here in the mornin’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I absolutely love this chapter! I hope you do aswell! I would love some kudos and comments on this fic! I want this one to be just as successful as my other one! Im so thankful for everything you guys have done for me! Dont forget to subscribe to me for updates on fics!
> 
> Also dont forget to follow or msg me on tumblr @tozierspaghettihead

Both the boys looked at each other and then back at Eddie with shy grins. Eddie looked straight ahead with an unamused facial expression. Eddie hadn’t met any of his cousin’s partners before and wasn’t expecting to, unless they were very serious. Apparently it wasn’t going to stay like that.

“This-” Bill pointed with his thumb next to him, “Is Stan.” 

Eddie nodded.

“Nice.” Eddie responded.

He wanted to feel cold towards the stranger- Stan- He wanted to be indifferent to his presence in hopes that he would eventually go away. He could be happy for his cousin without being near a random person who he knows nothing about. It wasn’t Stan’s fault- He was just weary of new people. 

He, of course, Blamed his mother.

His mother- Sonia- Had told him for years that strangers were bad and that he shouldn’t talk to anyone other than her and the rest of his family. Thats honestly how he had gotten so close to Bill in the first place.

He had met Richie, only because they were in the same kindergarten class and he needed a partner for projects. They had become best friends instantly. Thinking back on it, He was never afraid to talk to Richie, not even when they first met. Richie had always looked at him with such a soft gaze that he instantly felt at home in. Richie made him feel safe, always.

Eddie straightened his back and attempted the best smile he possibly could in his situation.

“It’s nice to meet you, but you should both put your clothes on.” It was blunt, but at least it was mostly polite.

Before either of the other boys could speak, Eddie was off to his room with a silent plea that he would be able to get proper sleep. His mind was reeling, with all these stupid memories of his best friend and with all the feelings that emerged with them. It was terrifying.

He could remember all his letters and he could remember the last letter he had recieved, It was in his nightstand by his new bed, the only thing in his room that was crinkled was that letter, that stupid letter.

He walked towards the night stand with cautious steps, opening the mahogany drawer and reaching in to unfold the paper.

~ “Dear Spaghetti man,  
As I had thought, Prison fucking sucks dick, Do you know how much it is in here to get cigs? Im going through so much withdrawals I think im gonna get sick. I wish i could tell you more about whats goin on in here, but like I cant say much.. Nothing’s really happenin other than me missing you. 

How are you Eds? I hope no one is picking on you or hurting you now that Im not around. I hope things are better with your ma, If it was up to me I’d be there with you right now. I miss crawling through your window, Is that weird? I dont think so. 

Signed, Your biggest fucking admirer.”~

He didn’t have any tears left to cry, but If he did he would once again be bawling his eyes out. He could barely see anything in his room, except the light from buildings nextdoor, from his window. The same window that was currently being opened by an unknown person- Well it wasn’t unknown, If anyone was climbing through his window it was definitely going to be Richie Tozier.

He watched the lengthy figure attempt to push himself through the tight space of his window- Surprisingly he was able to, and when he adjusted his glasses on his face and looked up into Eddie’s eyes, Eddie almost dropped his letter. He rushed to place it back into his nightstand. He stood there once again, Richie on the opposite end of his room, Separated by the space of his bed.

“Pip pip, Spaghetti man, I’ve come to visit you!” Richie sang out as he plopped himself down on Eddie’s small bed.

Eddie rolled his eyes. At least this time Richie wasn’t bleeding in his room and looking on the verge of falling over- that was a concerning thing to say the least.

“You need to get out, Richie.” He mumbled.

“But, I came to visit you, Eds’” Richie grinned, studying Eddie’s face, concerned- “You’ve been crying, Whats wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just going through some of my shit.” Eddie whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed- his body stiff.

Richie looked around the room, probably examining the lack of personal objects inside his new room. 

“I think you need to sleep, Eds” Richie guided Eddie to lay down under his covers, pulling them up to Eddie’s chin. “If you wanna talk, I’ll be here in the mornin’” 

Eddie nodded, He wanted to fight, to tell Richie to get the fuck out, and ask him how the fuck he found his apartment in the first place. Or why he can’t just use the front door? Richie was- as always a pain in the ass and absolutely ridiculous, But at that exact moment- with Richie tucking him in, He couldn’t help but be lulled into a safe space and close his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately.

When Eddie woke up the next morning, Prepared to get his answers from his ex- bestfriend, He was severely disappointed to not find him on the edge of his bed. He had assumed that he had left through the window once again, yet as he gathered his belongings for his classes and got changed, he could hear soft mumbles from the living room. He pressed his ear to the door.

“Stan! You can’t just sleep with his cousin! Are you fucking crazy?” 

That was definitely Richie’s voice.

“Yeah, Well you shouldn’t be climbing through his window, but here we fucking are!”

Alright, so Richie and Stan know each other, How do they know each other? Eddie wasn’t sure.. But he was sure as shit going to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Medicine, I want to be a surgeon.” He smiled as he shrugged his bag back up his shoulder.
> 
> Richie grinned with pride as they walked onto campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better and better with these chapters ngl, I hope you all enjoy! Dont forget to kudo and subscribe to my fic & me! Also comments feed my soul <3

He listened for a few more moments, only able to hear mumbled whispering that he couldn’t decipher. He stepped out from behind the door with almost silent steps. The minute he saw a sleepy looking- but angry- Richie he was filled with confusion.

  
“Rich, Please explain to me whats going on, I’m tired and sad.” It was blunt, but if Richie truly knew him, he wouldn’t be surprised.

  
Richie’s head snapped in his direction and gave him a large grin, “Spaghetti!” He slapped a hand on Stan’s shoulder “I was just giving Staniel some advice on Billy boy!” 

  
Eddie shook his head, He wanted to know more- He had a feeling there was a lot more to learn, But at that moment with that large lopsided grin on Richie’s face and the glint in his eyes, he couldn’t seem to care about anything else other than giving Richie a hug.

  
So that’s exactly what he did, He wrapped his arms around the taller boy with a small smile on his lips. He could tell that instinct kicked in because Richie immediately pulled him into a bear hug, nearly suffocating him in the process. Richie placed his chin on top of Eddie’s head and smelled his hair- Not in a creepy way, Eddie knew that. In the way that when you’ve spent so long away from someone that you’ve forgotten what they smell like and you miss them more than anything. If Eddie was tall enough, He would have done the same to Richie.

  
“I’m thinking ‘bout taking you around town Eds’.” He paused letting go and pulling away to pinch Eddie’s cheek. “Just me and you, Spaghettio maneo” 

  
Eddie shook his head and pushed his hand away, “I have class today, Richie- And your supposed to be explaining shit to me!” He yelped.

  
Richie ruffled his hair with his heavily ringed fingers and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder. “Well, I’ll walk you to school then.” 

“Richie..I don’t think you should.” He paused, Looking between him and Stan, the person who they both had been basically ignoring up until Stan spoke.  
The curly haired boy’s head snapped to the side and gave Stan a stern glare. His body instantly tensing. He let his arm drop from Eddie’s shoulders and turned his entire body towards Stan. 

“I dunno Stan, I remember that im twenty two and can legally do whatever the fuck I want.”

His words were harsh, Harsher than he had ever heard from Richie’s mouth. Sure he was a trashmouth as a kid and teenager. He was never extremely hurtful or aggressive. This version fucking scared Eddie.

“Rich..” Eddie placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder in a -hopefully- Calming manner.

Richie spun back around with a relaxed posture and a shit eating grin had once again returned to his face. His sharp features and bug eyes lighting up under his glasses. He looked as if he hadn’t just snapped at a complete stranger.

“It looks like I’m taking you to School.” He ushered Eddie back into his bedroom “Pip!Pip! Eds! Let’s get goin’.”  
He didn’t hear anymore whispers after that.

Eddie walked out of the building, with Richie following behind him. Richie sprinted to his side and began talking a mile a minute.

“So Eds, Whatcha studyin’ anyways?” 

Eddie looked startled for a moment, like a deer caught in the headlights- He thought about how Richie and him used to talk about leaving and moving to the city together. His heart twisted in pain for a split second before recovering. 

“Medicine, I want to be a surgeon.” He smiled as he shrugged his bag back up his shoulder.

Richie grinned with pride as they walked onto campus.

“Rich, You can’t come into the building- You’re not a student.” Eddie all but sighed out.

“Fine, Fine, This is where I leave you, Spaghetti.”

Eddie walked away and tried his best to not look back.

He _**failed**_.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an hour of bickering and light conversation, they parted ways. Eddie wasn’t sure how Richie kept finding him after all this time but for some reason, the thought of having the other boy around comforted him more than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not posting a chapter in a while, I've been in a manic phase and although thats when i usually write, its been particularly hard on me.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~kellie

Eddie didn’t see Richie again for two weeks and those two weeks went agonizingly slow. They were filled with biology and anatomy classes, and some lunches with Beverly that he always enjoyed, In fact he was with Beverly when he saw Richie again- He was minding his own business in Eddie’s favorite cafe, really the only cafe he had ever been to in New York. 

“So you can’t possibly tell me that you would rather treat Brad Pitt over Leonardo decaprio.” Beverly muttered as she took a sip of her cappuccino She was still giving small puffs of laughter every now and then as their conversation continued

“Well the thing is.. Brad is adorable and leo is too hot to be treated, I’d pass out!” Eddie laughed out as he tried and failed to keep his voice down.

“I don’t know, Brad Pitt is pretty hot.”

The voice was instantly recognizable and Eddie’s lips couldn’t help but twitch upwards. His head turned quicker than He’d like to admit, Only to see Richie in a seat behind him with a cigarette between his fingers.

Beverly’s brow furrowed and she gave Richie a look that resembled daggers, “And, who are you to be budding into our conversation.” She questioned.  
“Oh, Little old me?” He paused standing from his seat and wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulder, “I’m Ed’s best friend.” He spoke, triumphantly.  
Beverly shook her head, “That would be my position, dumbass.” 

Eddie looked between the two with confusion and gave a small smile “I don’t need a best friend, I have myself.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, “Oh and Bill.”   
Richie clutched his chest with mock hurt “I’ve been replaced by big Bill!” He cried out.

“Wait- Who’s Bill?” Beverly tilted her head, picking her coffee back up and sipping it, her temper tamed by curiosity.

“Bill is my cousin, and basically my best friend.” 

“Well I can’t beat family, I suppose.” Beverly shrugged.

Richie,on the other hand looked as if he had just accepted a challenge; He pulled the elegant metal chair over to their table and plopped himself down- Inviting himself in on their conversation and lunch.

“Well I definitely can, Isn’t that right, spaghetti?”

After an hour of bickering and light conversation, they parted ways. Eddie wasn’t sure how Richie kept finding him after all this time but for some reason, the thought of having the other boy around comforted him more than it should.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second friend Eddie made, was in one month of meeting Beverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m back sorry for the break, I’m espresso depresso

The second friend Eddie made, was in one month of meeting Beverly.

His name was Mike and he began working at the bakery the exact day Richie and Beverly had met. Their paths hadn’t crossed of course. Not for another four weeks when Eddie had gone to the small joint at around three in the afternoon, instead of his usual twelve pm brunch.

“Y’know you shouldn’t drink so much coffee, Especially when the day is already winding down.” 

Eddie was on alert the moment he heard a deep voice so close to him, and in his personal space.

Eddie huffed in annoyance and swiveled himself in the chair to turn towards the boy behind him with an aggravated face, his brows scrunched in a signal of determination to give the stranger a piece of his mind. 

“You.” He paused, “Are not my mother, and you don’t know anything about me or my coffee habits.”

The boy shook his head with a small and friendly smile, seemingly not put off by Eddie’s anger or spite. 

“Well, I’ve worked here for a few weeks and I’ve seen you get a multitude of coffee’s, for hours on end.”

The boy, who Eddie now noticed was in the uniformed colors of the bakery, placed a chocolate chip muffin in front of him, “You’ve drank gallons of coffee and I haven’t seen you eat a single thing, Its on the house.”

Eddie hadn’t even noticed his lack of food in his system with the hours he had been huddled up in this place studying non stop for an exam that no matter how much he was looking forward to classes, he couldn’t seem to understand some of the medical points and procedures that he needed to comprehend.

He muttered out a ‘thank you’ through a few large bites, before inevitably finishing the delicious muffin and giving a large grin. He was warming up to the other boy quickly- surprisingly he wasn’t as terrified of strangers as he used to be.

Eddie pushed his text book aside, leaning on his elbows as he looked up at the boy standing over the table, “What’s your name anyways?” Eddie questioned.  
“Mike, Mike Hanlon.” The boy- Mike, pushed out his hand for a handshake and Eddie’s eyes must have bugged out, because Mike soon retracted it.

“Sorry..I have a thing about uh, germs.” He spoke out, timidly.

Mike shook his head kind heartedly and gave a small laugh, “Don’t worry im not offended at all.”

“You’ve got mine, so tell me- new friend, What is your name?” 

Eddie opened his bag- He had switched out his fanny pack for back packs only a few months ago and couldn’t seem to shake the amount of regret he felt for leaving all of them behind, even the old ones. He knew they were out dated, and ugly, and kind of weird, but he liked them and found them useful, He was thinking, maybe a walgreens might sell them?

He shuffled through the backpack quickly finding a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezing a bit on his hand, He hadn’t even touched the boy but felt the need to be clean the minute the thought had entered his head. He wished at the very least he was one of the germaphobes that used good smelling and fancy bath and body works sanitizers, but his mother had told him the perfumes inside the formula would give him a rash, and for some reason- he still believed her, at least on that point.

“Oh yeah,” He spoke as he placed the bottle securely in a small pocket of the bag and turned to look back up at his new friend, “Its Eddie, Kaspbrak.” 

“Well, Eddie, I hope its not too presumptuous to say we are now friends, huh?”

Eddie gave a large grin and shook his head, “Not at all, Mike.” 

Eddie spoke the affirmation just as Mike’s name was yelled from the back of the bakery and was being beconned into the back room.

Mike gave him a goodbye nod and sprinted away, Eddie took that as his cue to leave and head to his own home and to hopefully finish his studies in relative peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they were walking Eddie had expected a rusty truck like when they were teens, or maybe a shitty jeep, but this motherfucker had a black mercedes. What the fuck does he do with a fancy ass car like that in manhattan? How could he even afford that? Richie was always a little too lazy for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Im honestly really proud of this chapter, I love that im giving you guys just enough to know something is up.. Y'know? There is more coming I promise! Im so happy I introduced Mike into the story last chapter and I cant wait for ya'll to see what I have instore for mister ben hanscome- BUT DONT WE MEAN HANDSOME? 
> 
> Hope yall like it
> 
> ~Kellie <3

Richie Tozier, showing up in his bedroom randomly in the middle of the night wasn’t unheard of. In the last few weeks he’s been showing up more and more. Sometimes- Sometimes Eddie would already be asleep, and he would wake up early in the morning for class, just to see Richie asleep in his desk chair.  
Or other times, He would wake up to a note on his night stand, Like the one he was currently reading, with blurry tired vision-

‘ Hey Eds,   
You looked cute last night when ya fell asleep, I didn’t wanna wake ya’, I’ll be visiting soon’

That was as much as he usually got, a sentence or two, saying he would eventually be coming by. Bill was still in an ignorant bliss about Richie even being around, and his ‘friend’ Stan had been popping up more and more in conversation and in their apartment. 

Eddie didn’t mind too much, Bill hadn’t always been the social butterfly he was currently, He used to have a stutter that drove most people around their town absolutely nuts, Eddie was one of the only people who had the patience to listen to him and help him through his sentences. Well- Richie was there too, He always made fun of him for his stutter but never in an intentional way to hurt him, it was really all in good fun. 

They were all close, in reality he knew that they probably wouldn’t have been friends if Eddie hadn’t been there to keep them close together. Eddie hadn’t realized it at the time, but they were constantly butting heads to protect him, and at times Richie would put Eddie in a ridiculous situation and they would get into fist fights about who knew what was best. 

There was even a time when Bill had told Richie that he would get Eddie killed, the hurt that flashed across Richie’s face and the and the realization that Eddie could see in his eyes is something that he could never forget- Because all three of them knew that Bill was right. 

Richie had been constantly getting the three of them in trouble since all of them could walk, it had usually been little things, considering how Eddie’s mom was. They would try to play on the grass and Eddie’s mother would catch him, usually ending with his mother dragging him inside by his arm, which would leave angry red bruises on his skin for days. She would yell at him that he didn’t love him, That she had no idea what she did to deserve the betrayal. 

Of course Bill would later knock on the door and apologize on the behalf of him and Richie, and because he was family she had no choice but to give bitter forgiveness. She wouldn’t let him out for a few days, claiming that Eddie had caught a fever due to an allergy attack from the grass. 

Eddie remembers vividly watching kids ride their bikes around the block street, He remembers feeling so left out, so scared that while he was gone, Richie would go out and find a new best friend- One that was able to play outside and was allowed to go off and explore with him.

However, Everytime without fail, Richie would climb up his tree and read to him- Well any of the words that he could understand at least, and Eddie later on found out that ninety percent of the stories Richie read to him he had to make up because he could barely read at the time.

By the time they were in highschool and Richie had gotten taken away, Richie and Bill were barely talking, Things between them had escalated so bad, Bill had begged Eddie to stay away.

He could still hear Bill’s words, the pleading that he had heard over the receiver.

‘Eddie he’s not the same guy anymore, you need to stay away- Please.’

Of course Eddie didn’t listen, and if he had to do it again, he wouldn’t have changed his decision. The months before Richie had gone were some of the best of his life. Those memories, no matter how much they hurt to look back at them- filled him with occasional joy.

As much as he wished he had kept Richie in a little box and left all their memories there, as much as he wished that he could forget him and move on- Once again they were making new memories, starting off small, So Eddie did what he always did the morning after Richie left him a note. He opened up his night stand and placed it in the slowly accumulated pile.

It wasn’t long after he woke up that he was padding over to the kitchen and joining both Bill and Stan for a quick breakfast. Bill had a habit of eating Eddie’s corn flakes, which annoyed him to no end but it also filled him with some sort of normalcy and familiarity.

Stan was standing next to their coffee maker waiting impatiently for it to be finished, apparently he couldn’t even talk without his caffeine fix. Eddie did feel lucky for his mother’s over protective qualities at times like this where he was already fresh and relaxed to begin the day, and didn’t have to rely on an unhealthy drink to keep his mind stable.

Bill gave him a toothy grin after swallowing a large spoonful of cereal, then spoke up.

“So, Eddie..Me and Stan are going out tonight, There’s a club a few blocks down from us, I thought it would be fun to get you out for a little bit.”  
Eddie Sighed, No one had pushed him to go out and meet people as much as Richie had, and seeing Bill do it only gave him flash backs and uncomfortable burning lungs.

“I don’t think so, Bill.”

That had been the end of their conversation, with him having to head over to class and Stanley distracting Bill enough for Eddie to slip away and leave the apartment in relative silence. 

The walk wasn’t too long, and he was glad to be unbothered by anybody, Most surprisingly he hadn’t been bumped into once. Most of his walk it seemed as if he was parting the sea of people. His headphones were in and he was bopping along to the tunes of madonna. He reached the gates fairly early and his walk to class was basically a leisure stroll.

Getting into class early might of been one of Eddie’s favorite things in the world, Not only did he get to usually chat with his professors but he always seemed to find Bev there right before him, as if she had a need to get their just as early as he did, that was thought that was always off to him, For the short time he had known Beverly she rarely seemed to care much about anything other than her friends and fashion, When hanging out, if they weren’t walking together- She was rarely on time, He always chalked it up to one simple fact, Bev is weird.

He took his seat as quietly as possible next to her and gave her a large grin as he snuggled into the seat trying to be as comfortable as possible- with it being a two hour human biology class.

“Hey Kid! How was yesterday, we didn’t go to lunch, I was low key concerned.” She gave a huff of a laugh as she slung her arm around the back of his chair and turned her body toward him.

“Honestly, Bev, I’ve just been feeling worn down by school, We’ve only been here for a few weeks and I already feel like I’m drowning- We.. We have that exam and I just-” 

He looked down at his bag and hurriedly acquired his inhaler taking a few puffs and placing it back in his bag, “I just don’t know if I can do this.. I think maybe, Maybe I should just drop out?” 

The end of his sentence was more of a question than a statement, Beverly looked at him with empathetic eyes, “Eddie! If you needed help all you had to do was tell me!” She giggled out, scrounging around in her backpack to get her own notes, “Just copy mine, there is literally no need to get overwhelmed, its one exam, not the end of the world.” 

She smiled ruffling his perfectly tamed hair, “Don’t drop out and leave me all alone, silly.” 

Beverly had helped him cram as much information as possible into his brain before the exam, and when the papers were handed out She gave him a wink and focused on her own paper. They had about an hour and a half to complete the test before they were all kicked out of the room. 

Eddie had freaked out about almost all of the questions, but by the time he was done- He was sure he must of at least gotten a C, Granted he had never gotten below a B plus in his life, he would just had to deal with it.

Beverly and Eddie walked out of the class and into the courtyard with relative silence, She had been typing on her phone non-stop since she had finished her exam and had barely looked up at Eddie. When she did though, she had a grin that he could only describe as mischievous. It reminded him so much of Richie, So much that when he saw the exact boy he was thinking about, he had thought he was hallucinating. 

“Eds! Im here to rescue you! From that firey haired devil!” He spoke jogging up to him with excited eyes as he swept the smaller boy up into his arms and spun him around, All while Eddie screamed at him and exclaimed about the likely hood of him throwing up all over Richie’s boots.

“You! Mister! Have no right to be picking me up! And leave Bevvy alone! She doesn’t deserve your insults!” His hands are flailing around the minute he is placed back on the ground, “You’re going to drive my only friend away!”

Richie rolled his eyes placing his hand on Eddie’s mouth, There were muffled screeches behind his hand as Eddie protested. 

“Ahh, The lovely Beverly, pleased to see you again miss.” Richie drawled.

“Wish I could say the same thing to you.. Richie.” She grumbled but shrugged her bag back up her shoulder, Eddie must have missed her dropping it- Most likely due to being fucking spun around like a rag doll. 

“Eddie, I’d love to stay and chat.. But you’re friend is annoying and I don’t like him.” 

Blunt and charming like always. 

“Bye, bye, Miss devil!” Richie yelled as she turned her back on him and began to walk away, disappearing behind the sea of people.

Richie dropped his hand from Eddie’s mouth with a smirk and raised eyebrows, “You’re friend has a mouth Eds’.” He spoke, as he watched Eddie turn red with his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

“Do you- Do you know how many germs are on the human hand! When was the last time you washed your hands?! Do you even- Do you even fucking sanitize, Oh my god!”   
He was less scared than he was pissed about being manhandled and silenced. 

“Well, My apologies, Spaghetti, I just wanted to surprise you..” He left his sentence hanging only for a minute before showing off his teeth in almost a devilish smile, “I also, may have brought my car..”

Eddie’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, Richie had a car? One that actually worked? 

While they were walking Eddie had expected a rusty truck like when they were teens, or maybe a shitty jeep, but this motherfucker had a black mercedes. What the fuck does he do with a fancy ass car like that in manhattan? How could he even afford that? Richie was always a little too lazy for his own good.

“How the fuck-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, Please leave comments and kudos because they really keep me going!
> 
> ~kellie <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re really out here getting bread, huh?” Eddie questioned- He tried to sound as calm and collected as possible which is probably what led to his cringe worthy use of slang.
> 
> Richie let out a loud cackle of a laugh and gave Eddie side eye- His hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He pulled out of the spot with ease, Without care for the new york traffic- He sped off, Like- Really fucking sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Just so you guys know, "touch starved short kid" and "American beauty and his psycho' are my favorite fics to work on rn!

Okay so, Richie Tozier- His, Richie Tozier has a very fancy ass car that Eddie could never afford in a million years. What the fuck was Richie even doing? Where did he work? Where did he even live. It had actually just occurred to him that he really didn’t know much about Richie anymore. He knew nothing about his current life. He didn’t really know anything past Sophomore year.

Richie rounded the car after opening the passenger door for Eddie with a large grin. He looked at him with sly eyes as he viewed Eddie’s reaction of the car. Eddie had no idea what he was getting into at this point. His ex-best friend.. Or his current best friend? He wasn’t even sure anymore. 

“So you’re really out here getting bread, huh?” Eddie questioned- He tried to sound as calm and collected as possible which is probably what lead to his cringe worthy use of slang.  
Richie let out a loud cackle of a laugh and gave Eddie side eye- His hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He pulled out of the spot with ease, Without care for the new york traffic- He sped off, Like- Really fucking sped off.

Eddie had no idea where they were heading and he was slightly terrified at the speed they were currently at. Richie made no moves to slow down, Eddie gripped the door handle for his life. He attempted to keep himself calm as Richie drove into the better, and well known part of manhattan. 

Their drive was made in relative silence, other than the radio blasting AC/DC as they made their way around the most famous burrow of the city. Richie had been singing along in horrid accents that varied at each song. However before Eddie knew it, the music had stopped and so had the car.   
Eddie’s panic had subsided the minute that the motion had ended and he was surrounded by silence- Until Richie started talking.

“Okay Eds! Here we are, Now don’t uh- Don’t be shocked but my place might be a little..Much.” He paused as he rounded the car- Once again opening the door for Eddie and took his hand pulling him out of the seat and leading him into the tall building. 

Eddie barely had a chance to digest his surroundings, The entrance was one of those revolving doors that Eddie had dreamt of playing in when he was a child. His eyes landed on the lobby of the apartment building. The carpet was an astonishing deep red, To Eddie’s shock, it was more extravagant than an actual hotel.

“Eds’ meet my handy dandy door man, His name is Benjamin- Although he goes by many names, Such as benny boy, Haystack, etcetera etcetera..”   
Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s nonchalant mention of nicknames, “Oh, Ben, You poor thing.. I gotta tell you his nicknames aren’t new and will probably never go away.” Eddie commented as he was being pulled along the lobby and into the elevator. 

Richie was bouncing on his heels as he let out a few hums of excitement. Eddie gave him questioning glances the entire ride up- To the.. Twelfth floor? Don’t only like, Super fucking rich people live on high up floors?

Eddie released his hand from Richie’s grasp and crossed his arms, leaning against the elevator’s wall.   
“Rich, What the fuck do you do for a living?” He paused as the doors opened, not revealing a hall as he expected but a penthouse? Something he definitely had not been expecting. “How the fuck do you live above central park?” 

Richie entered the penthouse in large strides and flopped himself on the comfiest looking couch Eddie had ever seen. At first glance it looked like a plain black sofa, but as Eddie inspected it, He saw it was crushed velvet, A long fluffy- Faux- (of course) fur blanket covering it and along with it fluffy pillows.

“Well Eds! I’m glad you asked,” Richie spoke enthusiastically as he patted the seat next to him for Eddie to make himself comfortable. 

Eddie sat stiff, very much aware of his surroundings and his own situation. He was nowhere near his apartment or university. He actually knew nothing about the upper part of manhattan or any way to get home.

Richie turned himself towards his best friend with a large smile, “I, Well- I own a business of sorts, The people I hire, Well they freelance.”   
Eddie mulled those words over a couple dozen times and gave Richie a large smile, “So like, Art?” 

Richie nodded his head enthusiastically and leant over his best friend to acquire the soft blanket, pulling it over both of them. “Yeah, Some of it is art, Other times its personal stuff y’know?” 

Eddie cuddled up to the blanket, Falling into a comfort that he knew he should be wary of. He knew that he and Richie didn’t know anything about each other anymore. He knew that he shouldn’t feel so comfortable with Richie after all this time.

They fell into the same routine they had as children, Eddie would wake up and he would be greeted with an enthusiastic Richie. No matter how early or late in the day Eddie saw him- He was always happy to be in Eddie’s presence, Always bringing him breakfast, because apparently ‘no matter how small and cute you are, Eds’, Ya gotta eat.’

Eddie rolled his eyes, everytime he was greeted with a bagel, or a muffin- Or at one point, He even brought Eddie a full breakfast with eggs and bacon- This man, He was fucking ridiculous. So every single day, He was greeted with Richie Tozier, and apparently his vast range of cars. Apparently he wanted to keep Eddie on his toes- Because he never saw the same car twice. 

Eddie expected today to be no different, However when he opened his door- Being ready and awake at promptly six forty five (way before Bill ever wakes up). He was surprised to see that Richie was there, However he wasn’t smiling. Eddie hadn’t seen him over the weekend, Richie had said he needed to travel for work and that he’d be back to drive him to school by monday, ‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world spaghetti’. 

Richie looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, Maybe even weeks. A vast change to the vibrant and healthy face Richie usually had- Or at least pretended to have when he saw Eddie. Richie put on this half assed smile, It was so tiny Eddie might’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying such close attention to Richie. He always did pay that boy too much attention.

“Mornin’ Rich!” Eddie sang in a soft tune, trying to lighten the mood- He could see in Richie’s eyes that he may be in some dark place. Eddie had only seen it a few times, When they were in high school mostly- And only once in middle school.

When Richie had filled out and shot up to be six foot- something, He was able to look down on all the kids who used to bully him, and subsequently Eddie. Things got easier- But it didn’t stop all together. Every once in a while Richie would get cornered and someone would end up with a broken nose (and or ribs). 

Although Richie had shot up, Eddie didn’t- He had waited for years before he reached his freshman year and realized that he wasn’t going to grow anymore. So, Needless to say, Eddie was a target. Eddie had tried so fucking hard to not be, He tried to be strong and he did his best to hide it all from Richie, The only time Richie would see it would be when they walked the halls together. At those times people would throw slurs at Eddie, and he had been grabbed quite a few times. Needless to say, Those kids got a lot of broken bones. So Eddie had stayed relatively safe- Unless he was alone.  
The worst Richie had ever looked in his eyes, Until this day. 

Eddie had spent the day at home, Because the day before Richie had after school detention and Eddie had needed to walk home alone. The problem was, He wasn’t alone. When he had gotten off school property, Henry Bowers’ had practically jumped him. None of his gang was there- most likely because Henry knew he was much stronger than Eddie.

Eddie was hoping he could hide the bruises from Richie, If he took the next day off and let them all heal. However they were a lot worse than Eddie had thought. 

When Richie knocked on Eddie’s door to drop off Eddie’s classwork, Eddie hadn’t even looked in the mirror, He assumed the bruises were gone. The reaction he got from Richie that day..Well he knew he was wrong.

“Mornin’ Eds, Ya ready for some learnin’ today?” Richie’s voice was monotone as they walked down the hall and towards the elevator.

In the moments they were waiting for it to reach them, Eddie reached out to his side and tugged on Richie’s leathered sleeve. Richie’s head snapped towards him as if he was startled from a dream, His eyes bored down into Eddie’s doe like ones.

“You okay Rich?” Eddie’s voice came out in a whisper, Almost like he was speaking to a deer- As if he used a normal tone, Richie would run away.  
Richie shrugged his shoulders and rolled them back, Like he needed to get out of his own skin. He looked down at his best friend with downturned lips. 

“Im- Im alright Spaghetti, I didn’t sleep well- My business trip didn’t..it didn’t go well.”

Eddie cocked his head to the side, opening his mouth- Ready to ask Richie what had happened. The ding of the elevator interrupted before he could even speak a single word. They walked in, Turning towards each other to enter- Considering they were walking shoulder to shoulder, Eddie only then acknowledged that his hand was still holding Richie’s sleeve. Eddie’s face burned crimson as he pulled his hand away, Only to feel Richie’s tight grip holding his hand. 

It brought back too many memories, Of Richie holding his hand at night when he snuck into Eddie’s room. Richie soothing him and his fears, Holding him tight. Even late night walks holding hands, Eddie always had the repetitive thoughts that ‘its what best friends do’.

They’re hands stayed clasped together as they walked out of the building, Only letting go when Richie opened the car door for Eddie. Richie entering the vehicle on the other side and turning on the ignition. 

Eddie’s apartment wasn’t that far from his university, So Eddie made a point of getting answers from Richie as quickly as possible.   
Eddie turned his body towards Richie- As best he could while in a seatbelt.

“Okay, So it didn’t go well.. But it’s not like anyone died right?” Eddie attempted to joke.

Richie’s body stiffened before his eyes lit up quickly and he shot a blinding smile at Eddie.

“Well Eds, I work in a mixed up industry! But, I’m sure no one has ever died from what I do.” Richie responded smoothly.

Eddie gave those words some thought, rolling them around in his head. His mood instantly perked up and he had curiosity running throughout his veins.  
“Do you think I could come visit you at work? Maybe I can bring you lunch?” Eddie suggested with a hopeful smile.

“I dunno Eds’, My job is pretty boring.” He paused taking a deep breath and looking towards Eddie for only a second- A small smile playing on his lips. “Well, I actually know quite a few people at my work who could help you with your studies..If ya want?”

Eddie’s mouth was agape and he hadn’t even realized the car had stopped and they were in front of the gates. Richie unbuckled Eddie’s belt- Because Richie saw no problem in not wearing one.   
“Eds’ You’re gonna be late if ya don’t get goin’” 

Eddie gave him an eyeroll and hopped out of the car easily, Rounding it and giving Richie a small wave goodbye. 

“Send me the address! I’ll visit you after class!” Eddie hollard to him as he started walking into the campus and behind the gates.

“Pip pip cheerio, Spagheds!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brain was full of static and annoyance at the amount of homework he was soon lugging around in his bookbag. Eddie was disappointed that he wouldn’t have Richie picking him up after class. He of course knew Richie had been really busy lately and he completely understood, But with the heavy ass bag he was carrying, He had half the mind to text Richie and beg him to come pick him up. 
> 
> He refrained from doing that, for only the sake of wanting to visit Richie at work. He refrained from texting anyone for help on his way to the coffee shop- Purely to get there faster and to put his bag down- if only for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter and the angst.
> 
> Dont forget kudos, subs, and comments!
> 
> Lots of love, Kellie

Richie had messaged him the address of his building during his third lecture, ‘human biology’. The name of the class sounded a lot like something a junior in highschool would be attending but it was much more detailed than any of the young adults expected.

No matter how much Eddie loved the science of being a doctor, and hes always loved learning things, But every word sounded like gibberish at this point, He just desperately wanted to go visit Richie. 

The thought came across Eddie’s brain as the lecture was winding down and people were collecting his belongings, He hadn’t seen Beverly all day- Which was, well- Odd. He at least heard from her every morning and she always told him when she was going to be late or miss class.

His brain was full of static and annoyance at the amount of homework he was soon lugging around in his bookbag. Eddie was disappointed that he wouldn’t have Richie picking him up after class. He of course knew Richie had been really busy lately and he completely understood, But with the heavy ass bag he was carrying, He had half the mind to text Richie and beg him to come pick him up. 

He refrained from doing that, for only the sake of wanting to visit Richie at work. He refrained from texting anyone for help on his way to the coffee shop- Purely to get there faster and to put his bag down- if only for a few minutes. 

Relief hit Eddie via the delicious smell of muffins and bread, He felt so at home- Even though where he grew up and his original home was nothing like this warm and comforting space. Eddie had been spending countless hours here, Studying and debating with Bev. He spent a great amount of time catching up with Mike about trivial things and eventually bonding over their love of books.

It was no surprise to Eddie when he found Mike right near the entrance, mopping up messes that customers spilt without any care for the employees who end up cleaning it. It always left Eddie feeling ashamed when he saw people like that- treating customer service employees with so much distaste and disrespect. He felt like in some way he was responsible for it, Like it was genuinely his fault- Even though he himself knew he would never do anything like it.

Eddie flung his hefty backpack along one of the elegant twisted chairs and plopped down on the adjacent one. He gave Mike a dreamy grin, “Hey Mikey!” 

His voice, heavy with excitement and glee, “Do ya think you could spot me an muffin?” 

Mike gave him a small smile and raced towards the glass pastry case, “Anything for you Eddie! You’ve spent more money here on coffee than you could ever spend on a single muffin.” 

Eddie gave a small huff of a laugh while Mike reached in behind the glass case procuring the largest chocolate chip muffin he could find, Along with two colorful blue napkins, “What’s got you so excited, Eddie?” 

The smaller boy clapped his hands with glee, “Well, I’m going to visit Richie at his job.” He stated blatantly.

Mike gave him a puzzling glance, leaning his mop against the counter- spinning on his heel again and hopping onto the seat across from him, He placed his 

hands folded in front of him, leaning against the mosaic table.

“I thought you were like, Mad at him?” Mike questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

Eddie looked down at his own hands, then over Mike’s shoulder admiring the mural that never seemed to stand out to him before this moment. The world seemed a lot different now- Sharper maybe? Eddie’s head was swimming with extravagant and sometimes confusing thoughts. 

He still had all these burning questions towards Richie, and even resentment that he felt. He could still feel the sting in his heart at the unresponded letters and the ignored calls. He could still feel the tears blurring in his eyes when his mother had denied him the chance to visit. At the worst times he felt like he could even see the flashing red and blue lights.   
At night, Even on the days he wouldn’t see Richie- He would get these dreams, The ones where he saw the glint of the metal cuffs around Richie’s thin wrists. The bloody and large grin that was flashed his way as Richie got carted off into that death trap of a police car. 

He had his moments of regret, and even more moments where he questioned himself. He would second guess all of his decisions since the day Richie came back into his life. 

He knew he should’ve turned Richie away, Patching him up and letting him go- Or dropping him off at the nearest hospital. He didn’t know how Richie got hurt, Or how he knew how to find him. 

Part of him wasn’t surprised..Richie always had a way of knowing things, He knew things about Eddie before he even knew them about himself. He understood Eddie in a way that no one else ever had or ever will. 

Richie loved him, Even if it wasn’t the way that Eddie felt for him. Richie had taken care of him, and for some reason- Richie came back and picked up where he left off, Bringing Eddie breakfast, making sure he got to school and back safely. He always tried his best for Eddie, and he never got him hurt.   
Except for Junior year of course, When his world came crashing down and there was a gaping Richie Tozier sized hole in his life and heart. It had dawned on him that day that he would’ve followed that boy anywhere- If Richie would’ve let him- But he didn’t, That idiot had left him.

Things were changing, His point of views were changing. Where he felt the sting of betrayal was now being filled with the warmth and affection that he garnered from Richie himself. When he felt the uncertainty of life and when he felt the uncertainty of where he stood with the other boy- He would end up with his arms wrapped around him tight and secure. 

When he felt so scared- So overwhelmed about everything in the world. Or when he received a call from his mother, Well Richie always showed up to keep him grounded.   
Bill was his family, Bill loved him and wanted what was best- He knew just as much as Richie did..But he didn’t understand him. Not like that curly haired, manic and crazy boy- And Eddie didn’t think Bill would ever be capable of fathoming his thoughts, Or finishing his sentences before they left his mouth.

So when he opened his mouth to answer- He wasn’t sure, What he was thinking or what was about to come out.

“Honestly Mike, I’m not sure what I feel- Richie is just Richie, And he’s always been the exception to all my rules.” Eddie’s own honesty was shocking even to himself.  
Mike gave him an understanding nod, A look of contemplation playing on his face, A image that seemed to replicate Eddie’s own thoughts.

“Well Eddie, I don’t think you have to figure it out right now.” He paused, Eddie wasn’t sure why- But maybe to articulate his own words. “You should live in the moments you have with him now, Eddie.”

Eddie thought about the suggestion, Mike’s response was a suggestion to go against his entire nature. Eddie didn’t live in moments, He thought about every aspect- Every statistic and the germ count of all the objects in the room. The likelihood of choking on water or anything he ate. The worry of the same incident happening to his friends.

“Mike..Thank you- Thank you for your advice and the muffin.” Eddie looked to his side, rifling through his backpack, “I got about four dollars for another muffin, If you have any left?”

Eddie made his way out of the cafe with two muffins and two coffees that he had put in thermos’ before he had left the apartment and met with Richie in the hall. He had made it through multiple blocks, completely unbothered. 

Being unbothered was nice, he had his headphones blearing into his ears, and because he’s the basic bitch he is he was listening to ‘walking on sunshine’ on repeat.Things were easy walking through the streets- He loved new york, Even with the grime and rats- People spitting in the streets and the homeless people begging for money..New York- It was his freedom. It smelt like trash and it was way too crowded for Eddie’s liking, But he loved it- More than anything.

He had seen people get groped, and mugged and even saw a crazy man in mcdonalds yelling for a free mcflurry. When Eddie saw these things..Well he would be too terrified to do anything about it, and he kicked himself every time for looking the other way. He always thought that it wouldn’t happen to him. 

He figured if he kept himself quiet, Looked where he was going and minded his own business he would be fine and left alone. If he dressed appropriately and was covered, Then maybe he would just be ignored.

Apparently Eddie was wrong, Because when he felt someone grip his shoulder tightly and pushed him into the nearest ally way- He panicked, He really fucking panicked. Obviously he thought about how, its- No it’s not him, and This isn’t happening- and the thought of being pulled into a disgusting and terrifying area by some random man who insisted to look through his backpack- Well, He had no idea what to do- And at that point he was struck silent and motionless.

“Open the bag.” His voice was rough and his breath smelt of cigarettes and whisky, it was revolting.

Eddie’s limbs were shaking and his fingers could seem to grip the zipper quick enough, or even properly- And apparently doing his best to open it wasn’t enough. Eddie’s face was met with the hot heat of skin, a palm slapping against his cheek. 

It hurt, it hurt like a bitch, and it brought back floods of memories, Henry Bowers’ fists and feet landing blows every time they crossed paths. The black eyes he ended up with, and even a broken arm that took a whole summer to heal. 

Eddie didn’t get a chance to open his bag like the strange man had wanted, because the minute Eddie had been struck his hand released the bag and his body just collapsed in fear and shock, Landing on his knees and holding himself around his knees, his arms pulling them against his chest.

His bag had landed next to him and had disappeared within seconds, His muffins and coffee, Not to mention his textbooks and homework were gone- Stolen and that random, Violent man had vanished without a trace- Not that Eddie would have wanted to find him anyway.

Eddie hadn’t been hit like that in months, When he had returned to Derry for the summer- He wasn’t surprised to see Henry still walking around and being a menace to the population of Derry Maine. Eddie had gotten a few blows during that summer and had ended up hiding away inside his room- Even though his mother would nag and badger him about some random girl named Myra who was desperate to meet him.

He wasn’t completely used to being hit, pulled, pushed and shoved again- But he had grown up with abuse like that, It wasn’t something you overcome or ever forgot. He was, Like always- Able to bounce back within minutes. He had hid in that aliway praying that the man had gone far enough to not spot Eddie in any of the crowds.

The adress that had been so graciously given to Eddie- Via text message from Richie, Wasn’t nearly as far as he thought it would be. In two blocks Eddie had landed himself in front of the glass building. When he had entered, part of him was absolutely astonished at the decoration of the large interior.   
The room had been filled with terrariums and large plants, It looked almost as serene as a forest in the middle of summer. It was beautiful, Full of life and color that Eddie would have never imagined seeing Richie work in- The environment was the opposite of Richie’s very personality. 

Maybe if Eddie had looked closer he would have noticed that every plant he had ever admired was in that room. Maybe he would’ve seen the tiger lillies and the ferns. He would’ve seen orchids, The flowers he would admire in the Tozier garden when he and Richie would play outside as children. 

The glass receptionist desk was beautiful and had twisted limbs that Eddie had admired as if he was looking at the elegant turns of the bent glass. He found it beautiful and mesmerizing. 

Richie Tozier worked in one of the most beautiful buildings Eddie had ever seen, And when he walked up to the receptionist herself he noticed that it might just be filled with beautiful people as well. 

Eddie had to stand on his toes just to see the ladies face- Which in any other situation would have been embarrassing but he was exhausted and miserable and just wanted to cry. He couldn’t care less what this random woman would think of him.

“Hi, Uh- I’m looking for Richie Tozier.”

The woman- Who according to the name tag was named Patricia, Gave him a small smile. 

“He’s on floor 20, Your name?” She questioned

“Uh, Eddie- Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

The girl’s eyes gleamed at his name and she stood from her seat rounding the desk.   
“Hey, I’ll show you the way and bring you to his office, He’s been waiting for you, Talking about you all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Uh- Aren’t you the guy fucking my cousin?” Eddie questioned as he pointed towards the boy in the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehee, I love doing this shit, I wish I could fucking publish real books- But hey! I love fan fics more! MAWHAHAHAAHAHAH!
> 
> Comment,kudos, and subs make me happy!
> 
> Love u guys!
> 
> ~kellie

  
_**T**_he thing about growing up in a small town in buttfuck nowhere, Is that you never saw a building over three floors. In Derry, Not even their hospital was three floors- It was a first floor clinic that only had two doctors- The clinic which Eddie had spent so much time in, was so small- So suffocating that Eddie didn’t even have windows to look out of. 

  
During the shots that he had been riddled with twice a month, Or the small rooms that he would be stuck in, With machinery and crappy paintings- Not even a television to keep him occupied- Not that his mother would let him watch it anyway, There was nothing pretty to look at, Or birds to watch. 

  
When Eddie got older his visits had increased from when he was a child. His mother had found it distasteful that he had so many feminine features and enjoyed the softer side of the color spectrum. She thought he had been so ill after he had declined the dating offers from some girl named Myra. 

  
Sonia had praised her for hours on end, telling him how wonderful of a wife she would make when they got into college, How she would be good for him. Sonia had been so excited to tell him that Myra had learned all of his ‘allergies’ and ‘illnesses’ and that she knew how to handle ‘fragile people’ like him.  
Of course Eddie knew that none of those things would happen. 

  
After all of Eddie’s doctors appointments, His mother would drag him home and lock him upstairs in his room. She had insisted that he would catch a cold, or even at one point went as far to say he would end up with wind burn. 

  
Without fail, after every appointment, Richie would show up.

  
When he was little, Richie would call out to him from the side of his house. He would tell Eddie about his day and all the things he had seen or learned at school while Eddie was away. 

  
By the time they were in middle school, Richie had taken to climbing up Eddie’s window and sneaking into his room after school, Sometimes staying until early morning.

  
When Richie got his truck, Their late night sleepovers didn’t end,It just meant Richie could stay longer, and definitely drive Eddie to school. Richie became his ride everywhere, and in reality he was the only person he hung out with anyway.

  
Eddie’s point is, He hadn’t seen a building with more than three floors before he moved to New York. The majority of his childhood was spent in the woods and in doctors offices, So no he hadn’t seen tall skyscrapers and beautiful glass windows that reached the floor. Eddie had never even seen a balcony before.   
So when Eddie got up to the 20th floor and saw all three of those things the minute the elevator opened, Well- He choked on air. 

  
His eyes caught so many objects at once, Eddie wasn’t sure what to look at first. He could see paintings behind Richie’s ‘personal secretary's desk.’ They were all beautiful- So many deliberate strokes. Eddie was not an art critic by any means, But he could recognize talent- He could see the beauty in all these things- And maybe if he hadn’t been so hell bent on saving lives.._**Maybe** _he could’ve been an artist too.

  
For a second, Eddie completely forgot where he was and who he was with. He definitely forgot who he was on his way to see. 

  
The thing about Richie, Well- He doesn’t share, He has never fucking shared and probably never will. He was one of those boys in kindergarten that would rather play alone than share his dinosaurs.

  
The thing about Eddie though, Eddie would only share if the other kids washed their hands- And for some reason, Richie decided Eddie was worth sharing with- But Eddie wasn’t allowed to be shared. Eddie was Richie’s best friend, and in turn couldn’t be anyone else's.

  
Of course Richie wanted Eddie to have other friends, and to be happy- But Eddie wasn’t allowed to have a best friend. It only dawned on Eddie when they were older that part of the reason Bill and Richie never got along was because they couldn’t share Eddie.

  
Richie was never great at being a good sport, Or playing fair- But of course when it came to Eddie, Well..Eddie always won. 

  
Richie didn’t admit it until their summer of freshman year when they were playing monopoly and Eddie noticed he somehow never went bankrupt- And Richie was always the banker, and he also happened to be a math genius. So of course, Richie Tozier always let Eddie win.

  
Not only was Richie hellbent on making Eddie win, But all the Tozier’s were, Eddie couldn’t remember a time where Richie wasn’t the one fetching the sodas, or taking the floor. In all honesty, Eddie didn’t even think Richie had a problem with any of those things- Because as long as Eddie could remember, Richie would bend over backwards for Eddie to get what he wanted. 

  
It didn’t matter if Eddie needed it or not, If Richie was around- The likelihood of Eddie getting the object of his affection was, well a solid hundred percent.

Words were jumbling in his head, thoughts spinning and bouncing around his skull like pong, Every word going against each other, back and forth every five seconds.

  
_‘I’ll get you that bear y’know.’ _

  
_‘Eds’ you’ll obviously be getting the last snapple, Whether Charlie wanted it or not.’_

_‘Of course you’re gonna get an A, I’ve been tutoring you for three weeks.’ _

It was hard to believe that the sweetest boy on earth, the one who would’ve done anything for him is in front of him right now. Patty had opened the glass door gently, giving them both a small smile and nod, The joy on Richie’s face as he stood up to greet Eddie started to melt down into something that Eddie could barely recognize.

  
Eddie stepped only a foot through the door, just enough to be in the room. He shifted uncomfortably, Pulling at the sleeves of his sweater- He noted it must be a new tick he’s developed.

  
He watched in rapid panic as Richie made his way the few feet to the doorway, stepping in front of Eddie and placing his hands on Eddie’s arms in a gentle embrace- His touch just seemed to be grounding, Something that comforted him in a way that nothing else ever has.

“Eds’, Wha-?” Richie’s voice softened, his sentence ending before he could even finish it. 

  
It then dawned on Eddie that Richie didn’t even know what to say- He didn’t know how to approach these things- Bruises? Yeah, Richie knew how to handle those, He knew how to handle the injuries that Henry and his friends had inflicted on Eddie- But Eddie wasn’t sure Richie would know how to handle a random man on the street.

  
He watched as Richie’s body stiffened and his jaw squared, “Eddie, What happened?” 

  
“It’s nothing Rich, Just a bruise.” Eddie’s voice was an attempt at cheerie, the same voice he had used that morning, but it was tinged- Tinged with something that even he couldn’t recognize or understand.

  
Richie sighed, He didn’t look nearly as tired and miserable as he had that morning. Instead he looked as if he had been punched in the gut. He didn’t look sick, Or even angry- He just looked stunned.

  
Richie slipped his hand into Eddie’s and brought the other boy to the couch in the farthest corner of his office. Eddie sat himself down, shifting into a comfortable position, holding a fluffy pillow to his chest, while keeping his other hand entwined with Richie’s.

  
The taller boy sat down next to him, shifting his body towards Eddie- Not in a invasive way or in any sort of threatening body language, but in the way that Richie used to- When they were younger..When Richie would sit by his side when he was actually sick, Or when Eddie would get a scrape and cry his eyes out. 

“You gotta tell me.” Richie whispered, His voice reassuring, “What happened? Who hurt you like that?” 

  
Richie’s hand brushed his cheek, in a gentle graze that Eddie could barely feel. Eddie could really only feel Richie’s presence and he leant into the gentle words and touches effortlessly. 

  
“Well, I was just ‘gonna get us some muffins- y’know?” He paused looking up towards Richie for the cue to continue, “Y-you seemed like you were in such a bad mood, So I got some chocolate chip muffins.” He nodded at himself to confirm his own story. 

  
Richie, in his total juvenile fashion actually fucking cooed at Eddie, “Thats just so cute.” He whispered, Only for the words to once again die into a sad sigh, “Go on, Eds’.” 

  
Eddie nodded, “So I was talking to my new friend, Mike- And he gave them to me for free, and I was just like walkin’ and this crazy guy, He like- I dunno’? Jumped me? He just took my muffins!” Eddie all but yelped and then jumped back up into a fighting stance as if that man was in the room.

  
“He took all my shit! I made us coffee! Not to mention my expensive as fuck textbooks, Rich! I’m gonna fail without them!” 

  
Eddie knew where his fire had come from, He was born with it- and it never seemed to fade, It was something that Richie had always brought out in him the most in him..Always making him feel strong and confident, even when he shouldn’t.

  
Richie ended up standing right next to him, except Richie quickly began pacing his office- A habit that Eddie hadn’t seen Richie do..Well, Like- _Ever?_

“What the fuck do you mean he took your shit, Eddie?” 

  
His voice went from gentle and caring, to something that resembled pure anger. He sounded so furious, Eddie of course knew that the anger wasn’t pointed towards him in the slightest..Richie was never angry at him- In fact Eddie couldn’t recall a time when Richie was ever angry at him.

_Had he ever been?_

_No? Probably not._

  
Eddie watched Richie, following him back and forth with his eyes- The shorter boy was more concerned about Richie than he was about himself, and he was the one that had just been fucking mugged.

“What do you think I mean, Richie?!” 

  
Richie swung himself around to look at Eddie again, His eyes looked a bit more manic than they had been a mere three minutes ago. 

  
“You’re telling me, That a random man- Came to you, Pulled you into an alleyway, hit you, and took all your belongings! After you bought us muffins!”

  
Richie flung his arms out as if to emphasize his point, looking around the room and running to his office desk, Pulling the phone receiver out and calling out to his own personal assistant.

  
_‘How many fucking assistants does he have?’ _

_‘Seriously?’_

  
“Yes, Greta- I’m asking you to get fucking Stanley in here!” 

  
Eddie watched as Richie gave an eye roll in his direction as if he was saying,_ ‘why is this girl so fucking stupid.’_

  
Although the tension in the office was so thick Eddie could cut through it with a knife, It didn’t stop Eddie from letting out a soft giggle from Richie’s attitude.

“No, It doesn’t matter why! You don’t get to ask me questions, Greta- You work for me.” 

  
His comments were such a stark comparison to the way he usually spoke- It was so different from Richie’s happy and carefree attitude, It was completely different than Richie’s usual jokes and crass comments.

  
This Richie, Well- He was serious, Like an actual serious adult..Someone that Eddie honestly felt like he had never met. 

  
Richie had never been this cold of a person in his life, Or not how Eddie had ever seen him- And he’s known Richie his whole life, He’d seen Richie get punched, kicked, grounded- He’s seen Richie fall out of trees and jump off cliffs. 

  
He had never ever seen Richie get angry and cold like he was seeing right now.

  
“Greta, I swear to fucking god- If Stanley isn’t in my office in the next three minutes-_ You’ll be more than fired._” 

  
Then Eddie watched as Richie slammed the receiver down and the call ended, and with it Richie’s sour mood was gone and he was all smiles.

“So! Eddie spaghetti was bringing me a muffin and coffee, That’s just too cute, Even for you.”Eddie gave Richie a generous eye roll, “I’m really sorry-” 

  
His sentence stopped as he took in a large gulp of air, His inhale shaky as he tried to process the jumble of words bouncing around in his head once again.

  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t get them to you, Richie-” Eddie shook his head with a frown, once again fiddling with the sleeves, “I know you’re not doing well..” 

  
Richie was then the one shaking his head as he rounded the desk and wrapped Eddie in a tight embrace, “I’d rather have you than the chocolate chip muffin any day, Eds.” 

  
Eddie scoffed, opening his mouth to scoff- Once again being cut off by the sound of the glass door swinging open- Eddie genuinely couldn’t be bothered to remove his face from Richie’s chest..Sue him if he was too tired to care about a stranger walking into his best friend’s office.

  
“Richie, You can’t just yell at every assistant you have whenever you’re pissed.” The voice was blunt and tinged with annoyance..It was also kinda..Familiar?  
Eddie tilted his head up to look at Richie, then unwinding his arms from the taller boy and turning himself around to look at the boy who had entered the office.

‘Okay, That’s weird as shit.’

  
“Hey, Uh- Aren’t you the guy fucking my cousin?” Eddie questioned as he pointed towards the boy in the entrance.

  
Eddie never bothered with censoring himself in front of Richie, Or really anyone who knew his best friend in the slightest, Because if they knew Richie..Well they’d be used to it already.

  
“Oh Stan! You’re screwing Big Bill?” Richie spoke with a smirk, “Why didn’t ya tell me? It’s great to know something other than a stick is up your ass.”

Eddie looked between the two with an uncomfortable and annoyed glance.

  
“Eddie Spaghetti, This is Stan Uris- He’s uh, A very smart co-worker of mine.” He paused, “And apparently your cousins fuck buddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo- (gossip girl) Kellie


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You found him!” Richie stated with glee as he looked down at Eddie with satisfaction.
> 
> “Eddie my love, You won’t be bothered again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short im sorry! Im tired but I wanted to get this out here!

Alright then, So now he knew how those two idiots knew each other- What he still had no idea about was why Richie was insistent that he had no idea Stan and Bill were together before now. Once again Eddie’s skull had questions bouncing around its walls and he was starting to get a really big fucking migraine.

He watched as Richie slung an arm around Stan and lead him over to the couch- Eddie watched as his best friend eyed him cautiously, as if Eddie would blow up at any second and storm out of the office. He could also see the distinct edge of concern tinting his eyes and twisting his face.

Eddie was aware, that- yes, He had in fact been mugged. 

It was fucking terrifying, He had no idea what would happen if he hadn’t have frozen up like that..If he had fought back like he usually does. He could’ve had more than a slap to the face, He could’ve been stabbed or shot! God knows what that man was carrying. 

Eddie couldn’t even bring himself to think of the next level pain he could have been in- The trauma, the fear, What could have actually happened to him if he had acted any different. If that man hadn't been so drunk.  
He felt the couch dip on his right side and turned his body towards the other two boys.

“Staniel, I need you to write some important info down for us today.” Richie paused, “Considering you have the best handwriting and a photographic memory- You’re my right hand right now.”

Stan cocked his head in a questioning glance as he pulled a small notebook from his shirt pocket and a small pen along side it. 

Richie turned towards Eddie for a second, tugging on the sleeve of the shorter boy’s sweater. He gives Eddie a sympathetic glance and smoothed the fabric out.  
“Eds, I need you to tell us what you remember.” He paused- Wearily, “If you remember more than you told me, atleast.”

Eddie nodded, He hadn’t really thought about it all distinctly. He knew what the man had smelt like, What he had been drinking minutes before, He knew that he was probably homeless or a druggie from what he was wearing..But he couldn’t really remember what he had been saying or If he had even said anything himself.  
Eddie knew he had froze up, But he wasn’t sure at exactly what point his brain decided to just stop functioning. He could barely remember why the man had taken his belongings in the first place. Did the guy even tell him? He wasn’t sure.

He knew the situation was pretty simple, He was mugged and slapped, But it just all felt so much more complicated than that. His brain felt as if it were a jumble of words and pictures that he couldn’t completely place.

“Uh, I think he was an alcoholic.” He mumbled, Looking up into Richie’s eyes as if he needed the other boy’s approval.

He didn’t.

Did he?

He watched as Stan squared his shoulders and wrote down the facts quickly, “So, Some guy was an alcoholic? Why am I writing it down?” He questioned the pair.

Richie let out an irritated groan, “-Because someone decided to attack Eddie on his way to visit me, And if you didn’t notice, I dont fucking appreciate that,   
Stanley.”  
Eddie’s eyes widened, If only for a moment, Richie rarely used anyone’s full name and if both boys seemed as close Eddie assumed they were- It was just odd.  
Eddie let out a soft laugh, “It’s fine- I’m fine, You don’t have to make Stan write down a bunch of details about a man I’ll never see again.”

Stan gave them both weary glances, “Well, I’m sorry to bother you with this Eddie, But if Richie’s telling me to do it- I kinda have to.” 

Eddie nodded, “Okay then, He looked creepy, and looked homeless and gross.” He paused attempting to think as far back as he possibly could- “He had ugly blonde hair and wore a red beanie that looked like it had been through the wringer.” 

Stan nodded, writing everything down meticulously with a frown and only stopped to look up at the two in front of him ever so often.  
“Anything else, Eds’?”   
“Uh, No? Not really? I mean it was all pretty fast and I didn’t see much before I- Before he hit me.” He answered with a shrug.

Richie let out a deep sigh, patting Stan on the back- “Alright Staniel, Go do your job! I’m taking Eddie out.” 

His response was so sudden that it almost gave Eddie whiplash, But he had learned that with Richie, Nothing was simple or easy.

Richie ended up taking Eddie for a stroll down the block, Holding his hand tightly- Eddie knew it had been meant to make him feel safe- Which it did- But it made him so scared to be seen out in public holding another man’s hand. 

He had never done that, He had never felt safe in public while allowing the affections of another male. It was terrifying, He had no idea what was going on with him, He didn’t know why Richie’s presence was making him feel so safe- Especially after everything that had happened. 

He still knew nothing about what happened to Richie in highschool, and he still had absolutely no idea what was happening with Richie now. Richie has been flipping on a dime since the very second Eddie had seen him again.

“Where ‘we goin, Rich?”

Richie looked down at him with a large-manic- grin and opened his mouth to speak, only closing it and letting out a groan when he was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of his phone. With his free hand he rummaged through his pocket pulling out the piece of metal and answering it, stopping the ringing.

“Staniel, What do you need from me?” 

His voice changed, It wasn’t as playful and carefree as it always is with Eddie..It was a little more stern, a little more authoritative than Eddie was used to- In a lot of ways it terrified him. It was also really fucking hot.

“You found him!” Richie stated with glee as he looked down at Eddie with satisfaction.

“Eddie my love, You won’t be bothered again!”

Eddie rolled his eyes and offered a chuckle to the taller boy, “You’re extremely dumb, Richie Tozier.” 

The reply earned a shrug from Richie, “And you’re extremely beautiful, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later when Richie had come climbing through the window and after Eddie patched him up, The smaller boy gifted him the ring and for the first time in months he watched Richie Tozier smile with pride and glee- Eddie’s heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Im exhausted but was struck with an idea and inspiration.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> ~kellie

  
“You’re extremely beautiful, Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

Holy shit, Richie Tozier called him beautiful- His best friend called him beautiful, and that shit is crazy. 

  
Eddie watched as Richie dragged him another few blocks into a deli, It was small and quaint- with only a few tables and chairs and as Eddie looked around at the walls he saw multiple black and white framed photos of famous people.

  
They entered through the glass doors, “Eddie, You’re gonna fucking love this place.” 

  
Eddie gave him a small eye roll, “I dunno Richie, I’ve never even been to a deli before.”

  
He heard Richie chuckle above him as Eddie looked around at the small joint, Richie lead him to a small table in one of the corners with an indiscernible smile.

  
“I’ll be back, I'm gonna get us some Rubins and pickles- Because they are fucking amazing.” Richie spoke with an excited undertone.

  
Eddie gave a nod, folding his hands in front of him and just taking in his surroundings, He was really honest when he said he had never been in a deli before. His mother had told him all the preservatives would give him headaches and make him sick, And in all honesty he was excited to try the food.

  
He watched as Richie came back with two trays of sandwiches and pickles, along with a couple dozen pickles, Because Richie was a starving beast and he garfs down food more than anyone else Eddie has ever seen.

  
Richie sat himself down plopping the trays and two drinks down in front of him, “Okay, So I know the sandwiches are huge- But they’re absolutely worth it.”   
Richie gave Eddie an encouraging nod as he reached for one of the rubins and took a bite- Giving Richie a grin as he chewed up the food and gave a high pitched whine at the delicious and strange taste that he had never before had in his mouth.

“-Okay, You were right..This shit is amazing!” He spoke through bites.

  
“Good, I’m glad you like it, Eds.”

  
He received a questioning glance from Eddie

as he put down his meal and leaned forward on his elbows on the table. 

  
“What’s got you so excited about this place anyways, Rich?”

  
Richie mimicked Eddie’s stance, leaning forward to put their faces in close proximity, “Well, Eddie my love- I own it.” 

  
The smug smile that crossed Richie’s face might’ve made Eddie annoyed at any other time, But this news- Well, It was fucking shocking. 

  
Richie owned a restaurant? One that had images of famous people all over the walls and amazing deli food that Eddie would die for. The words that fell out of Richie’s mouth had him choking on his food.  
“Y-You own this place?”

  
The other boy gave him an enthusiastic nod as he leant back in his chair, crossing his arms and then uncrossing just to take a pickle off the tray and take a loud crunching bite.

  
“Yup, I do- I own lots of other places too, But this..This is my favorite.” He grinned.

  
Eddie let out a small giggle that even surprised himself, He really couldn’t believe this- He couldn’t understand how Richie- His Richie, The boy he had loved his whole childhood was in the big city, fucking rich and rolling in it. He never saw this happening, He always saw Richie as the comedian that joked around and spent his time in dive bars after a show.

  
-But here Richie was, With silver rings adorning his fingers- Different ones than when he was a kid-Well, except one..

** _It had been a few weeks before Richie had gotten hauled away and Richie had climbed through his window with a bloody nose and a grin- His teeth also stained with red- Eddie had cringed at the image and everytime Richie crawled in and he saw it, He would almost be brought to tears..But the frustration of having to see Richie get himself in trouble again..Well it was enough to keep him together and patch his best friend up._ **

  
** _That day Eddie had gone thrifting with Bill, He had convinced his cousin it would be fun and well..They hadn’t been spending enough time together and honestly, Eddie had missed him so much. _ **

  
** _So he had dragged Bill all the way to ‘Rosie’s thrift’ and had flung clothes in the taller boy’s arms and ran around like a crazy person looking for new things to wear. Secretly he was hoping that Richie would find some of his new clothes cute, He was just hoping for more of the adoration that he received from Richie on a daily basis. _ **

  
** _Richie had the habit of calling Eddie cute and adorable all the time, Even calling him his love- Eddie had never taken it seriously but it had always made his heart burn and his cheeks warm. Although he got those affirmations every day, He craved more of it- He craved for Richie to one day mean the things he said instead of playing around and subsequently crushing his heart._ **

  
** _He had tried on a couple of polo shirts and even two sweaters, One being baby blue and the other a mustard yellow- A color that you would assume to be ugly but seemed to compliment him well enough that he decided to buy it. _ **

  
** _When he had come out of the dressing rooms, He instantly threw the sweaters and shirts into his cousins arms, “E-Eddie! Do you have to use me as your shopping assistant?” _ **

  
** _Eddie had only given him an eye roll as acknowledgement before he was running up to the register, He watched with glee as his cousin placed the hangers of clothes onto the counter and gave a small laugh at Bill’s grumble._ **

  
** _“Oh calm yourself Bill, I know you’ll drag me to that weird sporting goods store later-” Eddie’s sentence died off when his eyes caught the silver glint of a bowl of rings. _ **

  
** _Most of them had gems and stones on them, but some of them were just silver bands- Others had designs and wood. _ **

  
** _Eddie spotted one ring that really spoke to him, It had both the wood and designs. The ring was adorned with these intricate braided swirls that Eddie’s eyes had zeroed in on and he knew he had to have it- Well.. He wasn’t the one who needed it, He knew that if there was anyone who needed to wear that ring it was his best friend._ **

  
** _Eddie looked up at Rosie with a sheepish smile, grabbing the ring and adding it to the pile of items._ **

** _“I’ll take that too._ **

**_” _**  
**_-Hours later when Richie had come climbing through the window and after Eddie patched him up, The smaller boy gifted him the ring and for the first time in months he watched Richie Tozier smile with pride and glee- Eddie’s heart soared._**  
  
It surprised Eddie, that after all this time he never noticed that along with his fancy and expensive jewelry, Richie was still wearing the ring Eddie had gifted him so long ago.

Eddie eyed the ring with recognition, “You kept the ring.” He knew his voice was tinged with awe, but he couldn’t seem to hold the emotion back.

Richie’s eyes met his own and for the first time, He looked genuine- Raw with an emotion Eddie couldn’t recognize.

“I never took it off, Spaghetti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Likes, comments and subscribes are appreciated,
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> ~kellie


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took wobbly steps up towards their floor, fear seeping into his heart and brain. His brain was racing with thoughts and possibly reactions that would come from Bill’s mouth. 
> 
> Eddie reached out to turn the knob, only for it to be swung right open to his cousin glaring down at him, His eyes some sort of fire that he hadn’t seen in such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

During their entire lunch, Richie didn’t mention one word about his job- Or how in the world he owned so many businesses when he was only twenty. If Eddie was being honest with himself- And he most definitely was, He was already enamoured with this boy. Of course he knew how much he loved Richie since the minute he met Richie when they were little.

Their entire hour of lunch- Which Richie insisted wasn’t a long lunch break for him, Was spent with Richie giving him full blown compliments and love. It was a form of love that Eddie had only felt when they were kids and Richie would hold him tight, And those feelings never went away and it always gave him thoughts of, “What if he does like me?” Or “Maybe we’re meant to be.”

Eddie never got his answers, Not once- But He always caught the glances from Richie, and the large grin that was sent his way almost every time they locked eyes.

Like right now.

“Eddie, I knew you’d always study medicine, But I never in a million years thought you’d come to the city..” Eddie watched as Richie shoved more chips in his mouth, wiping the grease on his jeans.

“We always talked about running away, But you always wanted to go somewhere green.”

Eddie let a giggle leave his lips as he cocked his head to the side, Still staring at the ring- Its gleam burning his heart and eyes.

“I know, But Billy wanted to come here and I didn’t..I didn’t wanna be alone.” He whispered.

Richie looked taken back with a small frown playing his face, “Ah, Big Bill- He’s the one fucking dragging you around.” He mumbled.

Eddie felt a pang in his heart and discomfort surrounding his head and body. 

He remembered, Of course he did- He remembered it all..The constant bickering between his cousin and best friend, The shoves and punches that they threw at each other. Back then it had driven him crazy, Always begging the two of them to get along- But everytime Eddie got hurt or in trouble, Bill would blame Richie.

-And everytime Eddie got hurt around Bill, Richie would blame him. It was a never ending cycle that apparently did not halt when Richie Tozier got hauled away. As it turns out, Richie’s grudge might have gotten even stronger.

“I can’t believe he would drag you to the city! You fucking hated even mentioning it, You would go on for hours about the violence, the crime, the fucking germs and dirt.” He paused, exasperated as he ran fingers through his hair, “I wouldn’t even let you go on about the homeless!” 

“Now because of Billiam! You got fucking mugged, and of course I was dumb enough to let it happen- How the fuck did I not see this coming? I see everything coming! What the actual fuck!”

-And at those words, Richie’s hands were slamming against the table and Eddie’s drink was toppling over- But Eddie couldn’t exactly seem to care when he watched his best friend turn into a shaking ball of fury. Although Richie wasn’t the only one shaking, Because now Eddie was fucking terrified.

Richie paused looking at Eddie’s frightened face, and his whole expression softened, “Eds, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to scare you..I just- I can’t stand you getting hurt- It fucking hurts me.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Eddie looked down at his hands, wringing the hands of his sweater, “I get it, But its not Bill’s fault, I followed him here.” 

Richie stopped all his movements of cleaning up the spilt drink, “Yeah, I forgot- You’d follow Bill Denbrough anywhere, Right?” 

His voice- It was harsh, Something that Eddie had never really heard from him before- Yes, he had heard him talk to his assistants, and Stan..But this was a form of personal anger, Maybe even hurt.

“Richie, I would’ve followed you anywhere, too.” He whispered, Reaching out his hand across the table for his best friend to hold.

Richie shook his head- Eddie watched as Richie’s shaking hand reached his own and held it tight. 

“Don’t you think I would’ve followed you anywhere too?” Richie questioned, His eyes searching Eddie’s.

Eddie was now the one stopping, His train of thought colliding with a stone wall that Eddie couldn’t break through.

“Y-You didn’t follow me anywhere though, Rich.” He paused, eyeing their hands. 

“I called you, Everyday for fucking months! I sent letters, and you never responded or picked up a call a single time.” 

“You can’t say that to me, When you didn’t keep any of the promises you made.” Eddie stated, He wasn’t mad, Or even annoyed- He was hurt.

Richie titled Eddie’s chin up to look him in the eyes, “Eddie- I never knew the right thing to say- And before I knew it..Things were happening, Things I couldn’t and still can’t talk about.” 

As it turns out, Eddie couldn’t handle that answer, because the next thing he knew- He was throwing Richie’s own glass of diet coke onto the taller boy and watching as it soaked through his clothes and hair. 

He was out of the deli before he could properly think about it or where he was going. 

It was true, He had no idea where he was going, and as it turns out- His feet were taking him to one of the only places he would find comforting- He was back at the cafe. His eyes scanned the room, looking around for Mike.

He didn’t spot him, But he did spot a flash of firey red hair- It took him a moment to recognize the hair belonged to Bev- And in that moment he thanked god that he was able to cross paths with such an amazing girl.

He raced between tables and chairs, quite literally jumping onto Beverly’s back. He couldn’t believe he had found her- He knew she had introduced him to the cafe and that she used to frequent it all the time, But he had barely seen her in the last few days.

It dawned on him, That she had absolutely no idea what had happened to him, He didn’t have her phone number and the only person he really thought to run to was Richie- It was instinct, as always.

Beverly lost her footing, having both of them tumbling down onto the linoleum floor. 

“Jesus christ! Who the fuck did I just fall on?” He heard Beverly’s anxious yelp as she sat up, turning her head- In what Eddie knew must be an uncomfortable position to look at him.

“Oh! Eddie! Thank god, I haven’t fucking seen you in forever.” She whined out, as if it had been 27 years since they last spoke.

However, It only took a few seconds for her eyes to land on the newly forming bruise on his cheek. Her mouth gaped looking his body up and down, as if she was going to spot some sort of internal bleeding through his sweater.

“Bev, Don’t even say anything- There’s no need, I’m fine.”

Beverly put a finger on his mouth effectively shutting him up, “No! Eddie, What happened? I can’t believe you didn’t come find me!”

He cocked his head, his face scrunching up, “Bevvie, You weren’t even in class..” 

She looked at him, guilt painting her features, “I was at the library, I couldn’t make it.” 

Eddie nodded as Beverly pushed herself up and onto her feet. She held a hand out to him and he gratefully held onto it with a small smile.

“Eddie, I’m gonna go get you tea, Go sit in the back- Kay?” She spoke to him in the most gentle tone he had ever heard from her.

“Yeah, m’kay.”

He watched as Beverly went towards the counter, Talking animatedly to one of the baristas his face going from happy to sad to angry all in a span of a few minutes.

How come Beverly always knew somebody? How come Eddie never did?

At first, It was nice to have somebody, (other than Richie) care about him and treat him with love and respect- But he couldn’t help but feel like something was off when he talked to Bev. He knew she cared, He had seen it from the minute he met her. 

Beverly had sat right down next to him and they instantly became friends, But things had changed recently, She had constantly been on her phone, always distracted and Eddie had no idea how to handle that.

It’s not like he’s used to being the center of attention- Well not anymore anyways.

He knew back then, when things were different he was almost always the apple of Richie’s eye. Richie had always taken care of him. Even though Richie was his best friend and gave him the most attention.. He wasn’t the only one who showered him with love, attention, and affection.

Bill, He was always there, and he was the one who had picked up the pieces when Richie had left him behind. So the real question that he was pondering while he sat across from Bev, Is why isn't he with his cousin right now?

It was hard to walk away from Bev, and it felt impossible to walk away from Richie. 

Eddie had no idea what he was supposed to tell Bill when he got home.

It had been eating at Eddie for weeks about how Bill didn’t even know Richie was here in new york. He had been hiding it for so long that he didn’t even know how to bring it up to Bill. 

What was he supposed to do? Walk into the apartment and say ‘ Hey Bill, our childhood friend that we watched get arrested and broke my heart is in town and he made me cry- Oh also im still in love with him.’

He took wobbly steps up towards their floor, fear seeping into his heart and brain. His brain was racing with thoughts and possibly reactions that would come from Bill’s mouth. 

Eddie reached out to turn the knob, only for it to be swung right open to his cousin glaring down at him, His eyes some sort of fire that he hadn’t seen in such a long time.

“Eddie, What the fuck did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
